Conventionally, an automated teller machine used in a financial institution is configured to allow a customer to charge cash such as bills or coins or allow a customer to extract cash, depending upon a transaction with the customer.
An automated teller machine including a bill dispensing port for delivering or receiving a bill to or from a customer, a discrimination unit that discriminates a denomination and authentication of the charged bill, a temporary holding unit that temporarily holds the charged bill, and a bill cassette that stores bills by each denomination has been proposed.
When a customer charges a bill into the bill dispensing port during a deposit transaction, the automated teller machine described above discriminates the charged bill, and holds the bill discriminated as an authentic bill in the temporary holding unit, but returns a bill discriminated that this bill should not to be used for the transaction to the bill dispensing port, and returns this bill to the customer. After the customer confirms the deposited amount, the automated teller machine then discriminates again the denomination of the bill held in the temporary holding unit, and stores each bill into each bill cassette according to the discriminated denomination.
The proposed temporary holding units include the one having a rotating cylindrical drum and two long tapes, wherein one end of each of the tapes is fixed on a peripheral side face of the drum as being overlapped with each other (e.g., see FIGS. 1 and 2 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-6494).
For example, a conventional temporary holding unit 315 includes a cylindrical drum 23 and one type of a tape running system 27A as illustrated in FIGS. 19A and 19B. The tape running system 27A includes an outer tape 30A and an inner tape 40A, which are made of a transparent resin material, and an outer reel 31A and an inner reel 41A around which the outer tape 30A and the inner tape 40A are wound respectively. Terminal ends of the outer tape 30A and the inner tape 40A are fixed respectively to the outer reel 31A and the inner reel 41A, and starting ends are fixed on the peripheral side face of the drum 23 as being overlapped with each other.
With this configuration, the temporary holding unit 315 can wind a bill BL around the peripheral side face of the drum 23 together with the outer tape 30A and the inner tape 40A by rotating the drum 23 in a winding direction R1 with the bill BL sandwiched between the outer tape 30A and the inner tape 40A as a winding operation. The temporary holding unit 315 can also sequentially discharge the bill BL by rotating the drum 23 in a rewinding direction R2 by winding the outer tape 30A and the inner tape 40A around the outer reel 31A and the inner reel 41A respectively as a rewinding operation.
As illustrated in FIG. 20, a light-shielding region SA that shields light is formed on the starting end (close to the drum) of the outer tape 30A and the terminal end (close to the reel) of the inner tape 40A. The temporary holding unit 315 generates a light-receiving signal with a “bright” level corresponding to a transparent portion or a light-receiving signal with a “dark” level corresponding to the light-shielding region SA from a tape sensor 35A and a tape sensor 45A that emit detection light to the temporary holding unit 315 and receive the detection light.
When performing the winding operation, a control unit 321 of the temporary holding unit 315 executes a winding procedure RT7 illustrated in FIG. 21. The control unit 321 proceeds to step SP61 to rotate the drum 23 in the winding direction R1, and then, proceeds to next step SP62 to acquire the light-receiving signal from the tape sensor 45A.
Next, the control unit 321 proceeds to step SP63. When the light-receiving signal has the “bright” level, the control unit 321 returns again to step SP61. When the light-receiving signal has the “dark” level, the control unit 321 proceeds to next step SP64 to stop the rotation of the drum 23, and then, proceeds to step SP65 to end the winding procedure RT7. Thus, the temporary holding unit 315 can stop the drum 23 before each tape is completely wound around each reel, thereby being capable of preventing damage at the outer tape 30A and the inner tape 40A caused by excessive tensile force applied to these tapes.